Voldemort: Meet the Demigods
by ukegirl15
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Neville, Ron, Hermione, and Luna have to save Camp Half-Blood from Lord Voldemort himself. They will team up with the children of the gods to save the demigod race. Friendship, wands, Percy spraying people with water, Annabeth being smart (as usual), and other magic will ensue. Rated T for some violence, that's it. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Finding Camp

**A/N: Hey everyone! So this is the first chapter in my series. I have to warn you, I get distracted easily, and I'm pretty busy, but I will try my best to update whenever I can. Anyway, please review my story, it really helps with the writing process. :) I owe some credit to moonshroom420, who wrote a story that starts out very similar to mine. She gave me some ideas for my story, from her crossovers. I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make with the setting or characters.**

**Disclaimer: Characters and setting belong to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan. **

_Percy POV_

Percy walked through the strawberry fields, basking in the bright warm light from the sun. Annabeth's fingers laced into his, and the feeling of her hand added to the joy of his day.

"Why don't we sit down?" Annabeth suggested. The two relaxed onto the hillside, moving strawberry plants aside as to not sit on them. Percy plucked a strawberry and put it into Annabeth's mouth before treating himself to one. The sweetness exploded over his taste buds, and juice filled his mouth. He closed his eyes, thinking how life couldn't get much better. The war was over, Kronos was beaten, and he and Annabeth were together again.

"Percy! Help me!" a panicked voice yelled from outside camp. Of course, his bliss couldn't last for long. Percy opened his eyes to see Grover running towards the fields. A group of 6 teens, 3 boys and 3 girls, ran behind him, panicked expressions on their faces.

"Percy!" Grover scrambled on his hooves, his the fur on his goat legs matted with burs. Two massive beings burst out of the trees behind them, quickly gaining. Percy leaped to his feet, and with Annabeth beside him, darted down the hill. Annabeth's dagger glinted and Percy's sword expanded from pen form.

"Laestrygonians," Annabeth grumbled. "I hate those things." She pulled out her Yankee's cap and disappeared as Percy reached the giant humanoid beings, slashing and darting around them. He looked towards the recruits, just as they reached the camp boundary line.

"Percy! Look out!" Grover yelled. Shoot, he had gotten distracted. He dove sideways as one Laestrygonian's fist swung down at him. Unfortunately for Percy, he hurtled straight into the second monster. Just as he figured he was as good as dead, the monster burst into green flames, singing his eyebrows. Annabeth pulled off her cap, becoming visible, and they both attacked the last Laestrygonian. He was gone within a minute, and just as Percy was congratulating his self, he was tackled from the behind.

"Perrcy!" Grover bleated. "I thought you were dead!"

"Nah, I'm tough," Percy grinned.

"And you have me to save your πίσω πλευρά*," Annabeth added.

"Hey, Grover. Where are we?" one of the girls in the recruit party yelled down the hill. Grover, Percy, and Annabeth jogged up through the strawberries to meet them.

"Camp Half-Blood," Grover replied. Percy examined the new campers. There was a girl with long wavy blonde hair, and ginger boy and girl, siblings he assumed, a rather plain boy with brown hair, a girl with fluffy brown hair, and a boy with dark hair, green eyes. The others seemed to looked at him for direction, like he was their leader. Annabeth pinched Grover.

"Oh! I should make introductions," Grover yelped, giving a jump. "Guys, meet Percy Jackson." Percy waved. "And Annabeth Chase." Annabeth nodded her head in greeting.

"Nice to meet you," the green eyed boy said.

"Percy, Annabeth, meet Luna Lovegood, Ron and Ginny Weasly, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter."

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I will use characters from the books, but there may be a few of my own. Anyway, please review, it will help me post chapters faster, and make me feel happy. PM me for suggestions or comments as well, I try and check my account everyday. I'll try and post a new chapter soon.**

***backside**


	2. AN

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for being so late... I have a lot of homework this week. I'm half done the chapter but I had writers block.. :( I'm going to post hopefully weekly, depending on how busy I am. So no chapter this week, unless I somehow finish it.. Th**anks you guys!


	3. Chapter 2: Prophecy

**A/N:** **Hey everyone, I am so sorry for being so late. I'm trying to keep updating more often. Thanks for everyone who has been reading, please review, it helps so much! **

**Disclaimer: Characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan. **

_Hermione POV_

Hermione looked over the camp, awestruck. From the hill overlooking the strawberry fields, he could see a big white and blue house, a stable, and in the distance, a horseshoe of cabins. Above her, a girl riding horseback flew through the sky, the horse gracefully extending its wings and gliding about. She glanced at Harry, who was gazing in awe the camp.

Grover trotted up to Hermione, and she couldn't help double checking to see if Grover was still half goat. Grover's furry legs were matted with burs and twigs from the time they spent running through the forest. Grover glanced at her, then noticing her looking at the camp, explained.

"This is Camp Half-Blood. It's a safe place to train demigods to fight, and survive the world outside," Grover told her. She frowned at the word safe, trying to remember what the goddess had said. She had been studying in school for 5 years now, and never, before two nights ago, came across someone, or something called a demigod.

"And a demigod is…" Hermione trailed off, hoping he would explain. She couldn't quite remember exactly what the Hecate had told her about them.

"Someone who's parent is a god. Percy, here is a son of Poseidon, the god of the sea," Grover said. "And Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and strategy."

"Right," she said. Hecate's words flooded back to her.

_You must save the children of the gods,_

_else the Dark Lord to enslave them all,_

_to their safe haven, you must go,_

_the godlings to rise or fall by foe,_

_wizards and demigods must unite,_

_and to get what must be got,_

_fire to strength is the key_

_or they will be lost for infinity. _

"I have to talk to your director," Hermione blurted out suddenly.

"What? Why?" Grover looked surprised.

"It's important. It might save you all." Grover looked nervous.

"Okay," he sighed. "I'll take you to Chiron." He started off down to the big white and blue house, on his furry goat legs.

Hermione stepped onto the porch. It creaked slightly as she walked across it. Grover's hooves clopped on the hard surface, as he trotted ahead of her into the house.

"Chiron! Chiron, I need to talk to you," Grover bleated.


End file.
